Don't Look
by Music Lover's Anonymous
Summary: From the Britany Brittney episode.  Don't Look Quinn just don't look.  Just a short one shot that popped into my head.


**Hey it's Loveless Shadows again. So I was re watching the Britney Spears episode of glee again the other day and I don't know if anybody else noticed or not, but in the scene in the choir room where Rachel is dressed like Britney, Every time the camera showed Quinn she was looking everywhere but at Rachel. Now I don't know what that was all about, but it's fun to imagine. Besides I loves myself a good Faberry. **

* * *

I always knew that Rachel was beautiful, even under all those hideous animal sweaters and argyle. I also know that I have liked her for far longer than I would like to admit. Having a baby has changed everything. Her offer of friendship, her sympathy when I had nothing, then there was the time she sang to me. Well to Finn and I, well to Finn. I know she doesn't care for me more than a friend, but I like to imagine that she was also singing to me.

I always used to make fun of her and do all sorts of things to her cause I thought I hated her. I now realize that it was because I knew I couldn't have her. I am just that selfish. If I couldn't have her I didn't want anyone else to either. I thought that if I made her seem undesirable no one would want her as much as I did, not like that changed anything. It just made both of us miserable.

I have just come to terms with the fact that the person I am pretty sure I am in love with is with my ex-boyfriend. If that isn't fucked up I don't know what is. They just seem so happy, she seems so happy. No matter how much I wish it was me that got to kiss her everyday I can't bring myself to try and destroy that.

Now she has to go and do something like this. I mean true, she doesn't know the way I feel about her. She probably never will, but I mean come on! She is dressed like a sexy Jewish Britney Spears. I mean I absolutely have to agree with Santana (well except about the dark fetish part. I am in no way anything that resembles Asian!) the look is hot.

Oh come on now Quinn look away. You will be fine just don't look. Oh I really love Mercedes' jeans. Don't look... I wonder how many ceiling tile are in this room. Don't look at Rachel... Ok maybe just a peak. Just pretend I listening to Mr. Shou... Ok now look away. Look away damn it!

*Ring ring ring*

Oh thank God the bell. I grab my bag and I was the first one out of the choir room. I hop in my car and head home. I really just need to take a long cold shower and do some boring old homework. That should get my mind off of the amazing, beautiful, talented, sexy... Ok Quinn shut the fuck up! Damn you Rachel Berry and your uncanny powers of getting under my skin and into my heart.

I'm half way to my house when my phone goes off. I pick it up without looking at the caller id. " Ya what the hell do you want?"

" Hello Quinn. I know that we aren't the closest friends… or even friends at all, but I would like to ask a favor of you. You see Finn has been reinstated on the football team and I am afraid that he will become unfaithful to me again. Well if you must know when I say again I am referring to the time when he dumped me for Santana and Brittany. Well any way I would like to ask if you could… um how would you say it, hit on Finn and see if he can truly be faithful to me."

" Okay manhands, I'm going to stop you right there. Why in the world are you asking me? I was the one unfaithful remember and I got pregnant and he dumped me. I'm not sure if I'm the best choice."

" Quinn no matter how much it pains me to admit, I know Finn still has feelings for you. Even if you hurt him like you did. Deep down he still loves you, and that makes you the best choice! I am letting you know now that I am not above begging!" Blah blah blah was all I heard after that. This can be my only chance, even if she doesn't like me maybe this is my chance to become her friend.

" I'll do it."

" What?" It seems that surprise has made her forget her vocabulary. Maybe I should be nice to her more often.

" I said that I'll do it. Now I have to go I'm still driving and I don't want to die before I do my good deed, do I?"

" Thank you Quinn. You have no idea how much you are helping me. Maybe we can be friends after all. Good Bye Quinn."

" Maybe. Bye Berry." She hung up the phone but I could still feel her voice in my ear. Yes I had to do this. Not only can I not say no to her, but this is my one legitimate chance at getting closer to her. That's really all I need to be close to her, at least for now.

* * *

**So what do you think? Drop a comment and let me know. But if you don't know one really cares. Just kidding, but seriously constructive criticism only please.**


End file.
